


Over rated tropes and unfunny jokes

by Gray_skies_and_pink_clouds



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: And Galaxy Gals too, Dont read the tags, Dont read this fic while you are at it, Except when it comes from Alana, F/F, Group Chat Fic, I do not exept contructive critism, I like their ship name, I probably will update like once or twice more, I really like the title tho, Im just going crazy with these tags arent I, Like I really like it, Listen I really like Scincerely three, M/M, Multi, My proof reader read like half of this fic, Then I made a mistake, What do i waist my time on, all misspellings are on purpose, did I already say that?, dont expect anything from me, i cannot spell, i really dont care, im so fucking tired, im sorry, it was edited never, just read this, no seriously if you critisize anything i will cry, or dont, or type, stop it, why are you reading these, why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_skies_and_pink_clouds/pseuds/Gray_skies_and_pink_clouds
Summary: group chat fics are over done, so heres mine
Relationships: Alana Beck & Jared Kleinman, Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85





	1. The beginning or some weird shit like that

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo and welcome to this awefulness.  
> Anyway here are their names
> 
> Acorn: Evan  
> SadGayAndEmo: Connor  
> KiNkY:Jared  
> ImDumb: Alana  
> ShesALesbian: Zoe
> 
> there thats all now read or dont its really bad so dont

(Acorn has added SadGayAndEmo, KiNkY, ImDumb, and ShesALesbian)

Acorn: Hi

SadGayAndEmo: why tf am i hear

ImDumb: Here*

SadGayAndEmo: shut up nerd

KiNkY: Wait why is Alana ImDumb, we all know her iq is at least 10

ShesALesbian: Hi

KiNkY: Oh i see now

SadGayAndEmo: im gay

ImDumb: I'm

KiNkY: Zoe control your girlfriend

ShesALesbian: I cannot contain the power of the lesbian

Acorn: Wait aren't you a lesbian Zoe

ShesALesbian: No im pensexuel

KiNky: Alana were are you check your girl

ImDumb: What the fuck are you talking about my girl is perfect.

SadGayAndEmo: but she just…

Acorn: I...

KiNkY: anyway to revisit Con Bons question why are we here

Acorn: I dunno we just didn't have a group chat and we are officially a friend group so i decided to start one

ShesALesbian: ah yes a couple and whatever you call connor jared and evan

KiNkY: throuple

SadGayAndEmo: im breaking up with you

KiNkY: do it bitch

SadGayAndEmo: ok 

Acorn: Gays pls

ImDumb: Gays?

SadGayAndEmo: dont patronize him

KiNkY: do not make fun of evvy

Acorn: guys…

SadGayAndEmo: @KiNkY pls for the love of god stop it with the weird nicknames

(KiNkY has changed SadGayAndEmo's name to ConBon)  
(KiNkY has changed Acorn's name to Evvy)

Evvy: Connor you caused this

ConBon: do not blame me for the inevitable

ImDumb: Why are Zoe and I even here?

Evvy: Cause i thought that it would be fun

KiNkY: oh Evvy so sweet, so naive

KiNkY: do you even understand what you have done

ConBon: Jare stop whatever your doing 

ConBon: anyway Zeo are you at home

KiNkY: Zeo

ImDumb:Zeo

Evvy: Zeo

(KiNkY has changed ImALesbian's name to Zeo)

Zeo: Oh my god Connor must you ruin everyone's life and also i am not at home

ConBon: good that means im home alone

KiNkY: screech as loud as you can

Evvy: Pls dont we dont want the cops called

ConBon: im not gonna do it not becuaee i have a conscious but becuaee evan told me not to

ImDumb: The amount of spelling errors in that sentence is atrocious.

ConBon: die mad about it

Evvy: Alana your name no longer works because Zoe's name is different

ImDumb: oh your right

(ImDumb has changed their name to AlanaB)

KiNkY: no i dont like it

(KiNkY has changed AlanaB's name to BookWorm)

BookWorm: Hey this time it isn't Connor's fault.

ConBon: look im not a complete dissopointment

Evvy: Con your not a disappointment

ConBon: Ev you are very nice but i must inform you that you are wrong

KiNkY: heyyyy we are both DiSaPpOiNtMeNtS

ConBon: gReAt

KiNkY: EvVy HoW dOeS iT fEeL tO bE dAtInG tWo DisApPoInTmEnTs

Evvy: I think its wonderful you two are great

ConBon: YoU aRe So WhOlEsOmE 

Evvy: ThAnKs

Zeo: I will leave if you guys don't stop

Evvy: No don't leave me best friend

Zeo: Ok I won't leave you best friend

Evvy: :)

KiNkY: speaking of bwst friends LANA

BookWorm: Yes Jared?

KiNkY: how are you

BookWorm: We are in the same room.

KiNkY: and

ConBon: wait Zoe where are you

Zeo: Jazz band practice

Evvy: How are you texting then?

Zeo: We aren't doing anything right now

Zeo: I stand corrected gtg

BookWorm: And there she goes.

Evvy: She will be missed

KiNkY: She was so young

ConBon: so niave

BookWorm: Connor, if you do not stop misspelling everything I will destroy you.

KiNkY: you willl be forced to use 1% of your power

ConBon: do NOT use a deed meem in this groupchat

BookWorm: Connor please, turn on autocorrect.

ConBon: i fear no god

BookWorm: YOUR GONNA FEAE THESE HANDA 

Evvy: Jared give Alana back her phone

BookWorm: no

ConBon: Jared give Alana back her phone

BookWorm: no

Evvy: Jare, pls

KiNkY: i only did it cause you asked nicely

BookWorm: Jared, no offence, but what the fuck was that for?

KiNkY: you weren't paying attention to me

ConBon: jared what the fuck is wrong with you

KiNkY: i could ask you the same question

Evvy: in other news

(Evvy has changed their name to TheTreeExpert)

ConBon: is that allawed

BookWorm: I assume so. I just thought we were humoring Jared. And, for the love of fucking god, please turn on autocorrect.

KiNkY: no evvy change it back

TheTreeExpert: Why

KiNkY: becuase you love me

TheTreeExpert: Does that mean that I will continue to use a shitty nickname

KiNkY: yes

ConBon: wait…

ConBon: Alana he misspelt because 

ConBon: Alana why aren't you yelling at him

BookWorm: Because he did it once and you do it all the time.

ConBon: *screenshots of everytime Jared has misspelt a word on the group chat* 

ConBon: and that is just this groupchat that has exsited for 20 minutes

BookWorm: I understand that Jared can never be changed but I hope you can convert your ways.

ConBon: touche

BookWorm: HOW DID YOU SPELL THAT RIGHT???

ConBon: i googled it

KiNkY: guys im still upset Evan changed his name so

(KiNkY has restricted admin rights)

(KiNkY has changed their name to TheOverseer)

(TheOverseer has changed TheTreeExpert's name to Evvy)

ConBon: mother fucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow you read it all six pages im proud


	2. Wtf even happened here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm some more gay shit but not alot and uh sincerely three with a bit of galaxy gals i promise more galaxy gals in the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evvy: Evan  
> ConBon: Connor  
> TheOverseer: Jared  
> BookWorm: Alana  
> Zeo: Zoe

Evvy: Hey Jared

TheOverseer: yes my love

Evvy: its unfair that you get a cool name and the rest of us get stuck with whatever you give us

Zeo: yes it is very unfair, I want my name changed

BookWorm: I can live with mine.

ConBon: i have decided i will just murder jared when i see him next 

TheOverseer: no you wont you love me

ConBon: yes and

TheOverseer: pls do not kill me

ConBon: ill think abouy it

Evvy: Anyway…

Evvy: I think we should vote on a name for Jared then its fair

ConBon: i like that idea

BookWorm: Yeah sounds fun.

Zeo: Lets do it

TheOverseer: guyssss

Evvy: Pls Jared

TheOverseer: fiiiiiiiiine

ConBon: i vote for bitch boy

Zeo: I like it

Evvy: How about bitch boi

Zeo: I like it

ConBon: perfect

BookWorm: Very suiting.

TheOverseer: no

Evvy: Jared, it's only fair

(TheOverseer has changed their name to BitchBoi)

BitchBoi: there happy

Zeo: Yes very

BookWorm: Thank you.

Evvy: Love you

ConBon: i love you as well bitch boi

BitchBoi: awe look im loved

Zeo: Not for long

Evvy: Zoe?

ConBon: zeo, what are you going to do

BookWorm: Zeo

Evvy: Zeo

BitchBoi: zeo

Zeo: Zeo

ConBon: do i entertain you

BitchBoi: yes very much thank you

ConBon: your welcome

Zeo: Dis gus tang

BookWorm: Jared?

BitchBoi: what now

BookWorm: Will you relinquish the admin rights?

BitchBoi: no

BookWorm: Please?

BitchBoi: if you want a name change you must request one

BookWorm: Can I text you outside of the groupchat?

BitchBoi: sure

ConBon: im scared

Evvy: Same

Zeo: OoOoOoO

Zeo: MyStErIoUs

(BitchBoi has changed BookWorm's name to TubGrandma™️)

ConBon: wtf

TubGrandma™️: My grandmother broke her hip in the tub. Then she died.

Zeo: Im…

Evvy: Are you like… ok?

TubGrandma™️: Yeah why wouldn't I be?

Evvy: I was just wondering

BitchBoi: anyway

BitchBoi: Alana's dead grandma aside

BitchBoi: who wants to hang out later today

Evvy: Can't doing stuff with my mom

TubGrandma™️: I'm free.

BitchBoi: Murphy's?

Zeo: I can after 12

ConBon: im free

BitchBoi: k how bout my house around 1

Zeo: That works

ConBon: yeah i can do that

TubGrandma™️: See you guys then.

Evvy: Aw man you guys are hanging out without  
me?

ConBon: its ok i will miss you the whole time

BitchBoi: off topic but uh a couple of days ago like right after ev created the groupchat conbon just said "im gay" witg no follow up ive been thinking about this alot can you please give me some closure and explain why you said that

Evvy: Jared wtf

BitchBoi: leave me alone

ConBon: i just feot really fuxking gay in that moment 

BitchBoi: k thanks

ConBon: welcome

Zeo: wtf just happened

ConBon: Jare asked a question i answered it

TubGrandma™️: I am very confused.

Zeo: Same

Evvy: Jare wth

BitchBoi: Evvy i do not think i could possivly be more clear

Evvy: Im…

TubGrandma™️: Anyway, can I bring snacks to this meetup later?

BitchBoi: Alana my dear girl you never have to ask to bring food into my house

TubGrandma™️: Ok thanks.

ConBon: like jared im late to thw train but earlier zeo said that jared wasnt going to be loved for long and i just want to know what she meant

TubGrandma: Zeo

BitchBoi: zeo

Evvy: Zeo

Zeo: ANYWAY i was implying murder

Evvy: No pls dont

Zeo: Nah i wouldnt kill you

Evvy: Ok good

ConBon: what about me

Zeo: Who knows

ConBon: Evan?

Evvy: Yes?

ConBon: im moving in with you for my own safety

Evvy: Ok

BitchBoi: wait what about me

Evvy: You can come too

BitchBoi: chill

TubGrandma™️: What the fuck just happened?

Zeo: Half of the friend group moving in together cause of me

TubGrandm™️: Oh okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so a couple things, if you have any idea for a name comment it and i will think about it also im thinking about making that next chapter an actual chapter but i dont know so pls comment what you think as always comments and kudos are what keep me alive so pls give me both love y'all have a good day


	3. Fluff and Such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very fluffy with about 5 seconds of accidental angst about Alana's dad.
> 
> Also this is not proofread at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evvy: Evan  
> ConBon: Connor  
> BitchBoi: Jared  
> TubGrandma™️: Alana  
> Zeo: Zoe

Jared was sitting in his living room very impatiently. He debated calling Alana or Connor, but the threat of either of them driving was to big. So, he settled for spamming the groupchat.

-

BitchBoi: hey

BitchBoi: guys

BitchBoi: hey

BitchBoi: listen

BitchBoi: im bored

ConBon: oh my fuckin god stfu zeo's bout to kill  
a man and im the only one in this car

TubGrandma™️: I'm at your doorstep.

BitchBoi: IM COMING PLATONIC LOVE OF MY LIFE

TubGrandma™️: Should I be worried?

Evvy: Yes most definitely

-

Jared answered the door to his best friend and smiled. She smiled back and he invited her in. Well, invite in an exaggeration. He just started to walk back into his house with Alana trailing behind him.

"So what did you bring?" Jared asks with an eyebrow wiggle. Alana replied with a scoff and handed over the bag she was holding. "What did you do? Raid a walmart?" 

"My mom is going on a 'no sugar in the house' kick again cause my dads diabetes started to act really bad," She sounded more tired than anything else. Jared knew the drill, her dad would start to get better and sugar would be brought into the house, then he would eat so much that sometimes he ended up in the hospital, then all sugar would be taken out of the house. "She even found his secret stash this time," Alana added after a beat.

Jared knew that Alana didn't want to continue with this conversation. She needed a subject change. Luckily Jared was the best at avoiding uncomfortable topics. "Well that just means for us!" He replied with a smile. She smiled back and Jared grabbed a poptart before heading back to the couch this time with Alana in tow. 

It was about 10 minutes later when the Murphy's knocked. This time both Alana and Jared rushed down the hallway excitedly. 

Jared opened the door to both Zoe and Connor standing there. He immediately lunged forward and pulled Connor into a kiss and was vaguely aware of Alana doing something similar with Zoe. 

They were sitting on Jared's couch eating some kind of very sugary food and watching Stranger Things (a request made by Zoe and seconded by Alana). Connor was propped up on the couch with Jared leaning on him while Alana and Zoe were tangled together on the loveseat. They were just at the scene where Robin figures out the Russian code when all of their phones buzz.

"It's a text from Evan," Zoe says being the first to get her phone.

Jared fishes his out of his pocket with disgruntled grunts from Connor. 

-

Evvy: Hey so my mom was called into work can i still come over

BitchBoi: yes always pls come

ConBon: yeah you can come

Zeo: YES pls come

TubGrandma™️: The fact that all those texts were sent at the same time says something about all of us, although I'm not sure what.

Evvy: Ill be there in 5

-

It wasn't even a full five minutes before Evan knocked on the door. Everyone got up, walked to the door and all enveloped Evan into a hug. After the hug broke up both Jared and Connor got a kiss. They all acted as if this was the first time they had all hung out in years. That was just how they were, hung out as much as possible and acted like it had been years each time they see each other. 

"Hey guys," Evan said as they all made their way back to the living room. This time with Connor being propped up by the armrest of the couch while Evan lays on his chest with Jared shoved between them and the back of the couch. Alana and Zoe on the other hand looked much more functional with Alana laying down against the back of the loveseat while Zoe was wrapped in her arms. Both Zoe and Evan were asleep by the end of the Stranger Things episode.

"So we all agree that we are staying put until they wake up right?" Alana asked as the next episode queued. 

"I thought that was a given," Connor replied while trying to move to see Alana without disrupting Evan only to give up and stay stationary.

"My parents get home from their business trip in two days so they got two days to wake up," Jared says although it is muffled because he is pressed up against the two loves of his life.

"Well I hope they wake up before than otherwise we will have to deal with your parents confusion as to why there are five teenagers cuddling in their living room," Alana says while trying to carry on the conversation and pay attention to what is going on in the show. 

"I mean I wouldn't necessarily mind if you all slept over," Jared adds. A couple years ago they had all put a pair of pajamas and a spare outfit at each other's houses in case they decide to have a spontaneous sleepover like this. 

Both Connor and Alana agree to stay over before Alana asks, "Wait what are we gonna do if they dont wake up before morning?"

"Sleep in our clothes, duh" Jared replies.

"Just checking"

It was nine pm before Evan started stirring and about five minutes later Zoe started to wake up. Both of their respective partners get them at least awake enough to change and fall back asleep. 

They all went upstairs, changed, came back downstairs, and assumed their positions on the loveseat and couch. They were all asleep ten minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i got a tumblr come yell at me and ask me questions about this fic 
> 
> https://grayskiesandtherightamountofrain.tumblr.com


	4. We be doin no plot or anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its really just Zoe and Jared in this chapter so thats that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy im updating it a third time so im proud of me  
> also i finally figured how to copy over bold and italic texts so im proud of me  
> im just proud of me  
> 
> 
> Evvy: Evan  
> ConBon: Connor  
> BitchBoi: Jared  
> TubGrandma™️: Alana  
> Zeo: Zoe

Zeo: If i have to look at my screen name one more time i will murder.

BitchBoi: who you gonna murder

Zeo: You and my brother

ConBon: WHAT DID I DO

Zeo: You ruined my life

ConBon: how??????

Zeo: You just, did

BitchBoi: Zoe would you like to change your name

Zeo: Yes pls

BitchBoi: k what do you want it to be

Zeo: JazzGirl

ConBon: YA LIKE JAZZ???????

Zeo: Leave me alone

ConBon: nah

Zeo: Jared change my name or I'll burn down your house

BitchBoi: k hold on

( **_BitchBoi_ ** _has changed_ **_Zeo_ ** _'s name to_ **_ThatOneFlavorOfPan_ **)

ThatOneFlavorOfPan: Wtf does that even mean

BitchBoi: :)

ThatOneFlavorOfPan: I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU EVER LOVED!!!!!!!!!

BitchBoi: i know you wouldnt kill Alana or Evan

TubGrandma™️: Do NOT bring me into this!

BitchBoi: so sorry Lana

ThatOneFlavorOfPan: I fucking hate you

BitchBoi: let me try again

( **_BitchBoi_ ** _has changed_ **_ThatOneFlavorOfPan_ ** _'s name to_ **_AngryQueer_ **) 

AngryQueer: Alana pls tell him to be nice to me

TubGrandma™️: I am not getting between my best friend and girlfriend.

AngryQueer: BUT HE WILL LISTEN TO YOU

TubGrandma™️: You severely overestimate anyone's ability to control Jared.

BitchBoi: i am uncontrollable

Evvy: Shut the fuck up and drink your apple Juice

BitchBoi: no

Evvy: Do it

BitchBoi: ...ok :(

ConBon: damn

TubGrandma™️: That was interesting 

Evvy: The trick is to just be quiet and nice then when you snap at people they listen to you

ConBon: you have something you wanna talk about ev?

Evvy: Nah im fine

AngryQueer: Jared change my name back ive decided that its better than whatever else you can come up with

BitchBoi: I KNEW YOU WOULD COME AROUND

AngryQueer: Oh my god just change my name

( **_BitchBoi_ ** _has changed_ **_AngryQueer_ ** _'s name to_ **_Zeo_ **)

Zeo: I hate to say it but im glad to have this name back

BitchBoi: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that happened anyhoo kudos and comments are why im alive and if you want to bug me on tumblr my ask box is always open 
> 
> https://grayskiesandtherightamountofrain.tumblr.com


	5. Its short but im tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTHING HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER. 
> 
> im late and this is so short school has just been alot lately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evvy: Evan  
> ConBon: Connor  
> BitchBoi: Jared  
> TubGrandma™️: Alana  
> Zeo: Zoe

TubGrandma™️: My name is too long lets change it.

BitchBoi: what do you want it to be

TubGrandma™️: I don't know Zoe any ideas?

Zeo: Oh we could both change our names and be "ImALeabian" "IThoughtYouWereAmerican"

Evvy: Shorten it to "Lesbian" and "American"

TubGrandma™️: Perfect. Jared will you do the honours?

BitchBoi: ye

( **_BitchBoi_ ** _ has changed  _ **_TubGrandma™️_ ** _ 's name to  _ **_Lesbian_ ** )

( **_BitchBoi_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Zeo_ ** _ 's name to  _ **_American_ ** )

Lesbian: This is fantastic!

American: Finally a sutable name 

ConBon: SHE SPELY A WORD WRONF

Lesbian: Oh my god Connor I stopped correcting you.

ConBon: I DONT CARE THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE SPELT A WORD WRONG

Lesbian: It is impossible to reason with you.

BitchBoi: its impossible to reason with any of us thats why we're freinds

Lesbian: Fair point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again so sorry for how short this is


	6. Yeah I bought into THAT headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He eats a bathbomb thats what happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evvy: Evan  
> ConBon: Connor  
> BitchBoi: Jared  
> Lesbian:Alana  
> American: Zoe

BitchBoi: guys

BitchBoi: guys

BitchBoi: guys

BitchBoi: hello 

BitchBoi: Alana

BitchBoi: Connor

BitchBoi: Evan

BitchBoi: Zoe

BitchBoi: guys

American: OH MY GOD WHAT DO YOU WANT

BitchBoi: i need everyone present

Evvy: Jared, is everything ok?

BitchBoi: yeah i just need everyone

ConBon: dear god i was asleep

BitchBoi: sorry

BitchBoi: where is Lana

American: Dunno

Lesbian: I was studying.

BitchBoi: OK EVERYONE LISTEN I HAVE EXCITING NEWS

American: Im scared

BitchBoi: IM GOING TO EAT A BATHBOMB

Evvy: This is the reason i died

BitchBoi: evvy noooo

ConBon: Jared im breaking up with you

BitchBoi: no dont you love me

ConBon: i just cant handle your stupid shit anymore

BitchBoi: no pls dont ill stop

ConBon: if you stopped doing your weird ass shit i think id die

BitchBoi: but yet your breaking up with me

ConBon: nah i didn't mean that i love you, i said it cause im impulsive 

Evvy: Guys you gotta stop this con saying he'll break up with jared is the reason i died

American: NO I LOVE YOU, I SHALL AVENGE YOUR DEATH

Evvy: OK

ConBon: what the fuck did i just read

Lesbian: Evan asking you guys to stop and Zoe is avenging his death.

Lesbian: Also Evan agreed that Zoe should avenge his death.

ConBon: ok so i didn't miss anything

Lesbian: Nope!

BitchBoi: aNyWaY, im in lush right now buying a bathbomb what flavor should i get

American: Get a scent that doesn't make sense or is a concept/ idea instead of a smell

BitchBoi: im gettin a galaxy one

ConBon: i do not endorse this and when your dead i will say that at your funeral

Lesbian: He won't die but it might hurt and it will taste weird.

Evvy: Alana? why do you know what will happen

Lesbian: Chemistry.

BitchBoi: everything alana says is threatening due to proper punctuation

Lesbian: I don't think that proper punctuation is threatening, it's more to show that you have more than two brain cells.

BitchBoi: see im trembling in fear

BitchBoi: GUYS I GOT THE BATHBOMB AND IMMA EAT IT

Lesbian: I can't take it anymore it's "bath bomb" not bathbomb.

ConBon: i like to imagine alana staring at her phone shaking in anger trying her best not to correct us

Evvy: Mood

BitchBoi: evvy? what do you mean by that

American: Evan care to elaborate?

ConBon: ev?

Lesbian: Sadly shortly after sending that text Evan was shot and killed by the government.

American: Dare I ask ...why?

Lesbian: He made a comment that was closer to canon Evan and not fanon Evan.

ConBon: alana wtf

BitchBoi: ANYWAY

BitchBoi: DEAD BOYFRIENDS ASIDE

BitchBoi: wanna video of me eating a bathbomb

Lesbian: For the sake of science, yes.

American: Yeah i wanna see your face

ConBon: i still do not endorse this

Evvy: Pls dont die

BitchBoi: *video*

(description: Jared unwraps a bathbomb painted to look like a galaxy, and brings it up to his mouth. He takes a bite and immediately spits back out sputtering he exclaims "that tasted awful" and the video cuts off)

Lesbian: I honestly wish I was more disappointed than I am.

American: He actually did it what a madlad

ConBon: why the FUCK do i love you

Evvy: im…

Evvy: i…

Evvy: what?

BitchBoi: THAT WAS FUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah that happened, anyway
> 
> so i dont know if you guys find me listing the usernames at the beginning of each chapter helpful but im a forgetful bitch and often forget whos who do theyre staying
> 
> also come bug me on tumblr i changed usernames https://gray-skies-and-pink-clouds.tumblr.com


	7. We be leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im late im late im so fucking late  
> sorry its just school has been alot and im in two shows right now (one opens tomorrow!!) and im just really tired but here its trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evvy: Evan  
> ConBon: Connor  
> BitchBoi: Jared  
> Lesbian:Alana  
> American: Zoe

BitchBoi: Im bored

( **_BitchBoi_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Evvy_ ** _ 's name to  _ **_TreeBoi_ ** )

( **_BitchBoi_ ** _ has changed  _ **_ConBon_ ** _ 's name to  _ **_EmoChild_ ** )

( **_BitchBoi_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Lesbian_ ** _ 's name to  _ **_Bestie_ ** )

( **_BitchBoi_ ** _ has changed  _ **_American_ ** _ 's name to  _ **_MyBoyfriendsSister_ ** )

( **_BitchBoi_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_BathBombBitch_ ** )

MyBoyfriendsSister: wtf jared

EmoChild: i was asleep and i wish i was dead

BathBombBitch: thats how you got your name

TreeBoi: I like my name

BathBombBitch: your the only valid one here

EmoChild: thats true and you should say it

Bestie: Fuck me.

MyBoyfriendsSister: K

EmoChild: not my type

TreeBoi: Id prefer not

BathBombBitch: im gay

Bestie: I will leave.

BathBombBitch: nooooooooo

Bestie: Change my naaaaame.

MyBoyfriendsSister: Mine too

BathBombBitch: no

TreeBoi: Let him have this for like a day

EmoChild: imma kill em

BathBombBitch: no

MyBoyfriendsSister: Petition to kill jared

EmoChild: yes

Bestie: Yes

TreeBoi: Ok so no offence but yes

BathBombBitch: GUYS

EmoChild: THE KILLING WILL TAKE PLACE AT HIGH NOON TOMORROW

MyBoyfriendsSister: HE WILL BE PUBLICLY EXECUTED

TreeBoi: THIS IS ILLEGAL

MyBoyfriends Sister: GOOD POINT

EmoChild: SO WE WONT PUBLICLY EXECUTE HIM

Bestie: NO

MyBoyfriendsSister: WELL THEN I DONT WANT TO KILL HIM AT ALL

BathBombBitch: im leaving

( **_BathBombBitch_ ** _ has left the chat _ )

MyBoyfriendsSister: Holy shit he actually left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this fic is now a total of 26 pages long so that says a bit about me   
> Comments and kudos make me wanna write more! I honestly dont know if anyone is still reading this


	8. I fucking regret myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not even gonna try to make an exuse for myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TreeBoi: Evan  
> EmoChild: Connor  
> Bestie: Alana  
> MyBoyfriendsSister: Zoe

TreeBoi: Three days since Jared left I don't think any of us are ok

EmoChild: is anyone going to talk about the fact that no one has changed our names yet we could

( **_MyBoyfriendsSister_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_JazzBandJazz_ ** )

TreeBoi: I MISS HIM

EmoChild: just text him its not like this is the only way to communicate with him

Bestie: EVERYTHING IS SO DIFFERENT WITHOUT HIM!

JazzBandJazz: Holy shit

JazzBandJazz: Are you two ok?

TreeBoi: No

Bestie: Can we add Jared back?

EmoChild: we could but do we want to?

TreeBoi: Yeah

EmoChild: it is kinda boring without him

JazzBandJazz: NO WE DON'T WANT HIM BACK

EmoChild: YES WE DO

JazzBandJazz: Ok fine someone add him

( **_EmoChild_ ** _ has added  _ **_BathBombBitch_ ** _ to the chat _ )

( **_BathBombBitch_ ** _ has restricted admin rights _ )

( **_BathBombBitch_ ** _ has changed  _ **_JazzBandJazz_ ** _ 's name to  _ **_JazzGirlsSuck_ ** )

( **_BathBombBitch_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_TheNameMaster_ ** )

TheNameMaster: hey guys glad to be back!

JazzGirlsSuck: Kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos if your still reading


End file.
